The Heart Grows Fonder Collection
by Miss Peg
Summary: Pizza For Dessert - after having spent the last year of university apart, Naomi and Emily spend some time together. Naked. Yes, it's pretty much just fluffy-smut. Random and hopefully fun.


**Author: **Miss Peg

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Skins but there's no stars in the sky.

**Summary: **Having spent the year at different universities, Emily and Naomi spend some time together.

**Notes: **I wrote this as a random story to cheer Dani up, it turned into a piece of fluffy-smut. It was supposed to be fluff, but the fingers do the walking and I can't always control what comes out. So here it is...this is the first chapter of what I hope will one day be a collection of stories based around Naomi and Emily. Enjoy...

**Pizza For Dessert**

It had been a long year of travelling and separation, phone calls and webcam, brief moments here, there and everywhere. Going to different universities was a decision neither Emily nor Naomi had been entirely happy about, despite knowing it was for the best. Regardless, the moment their final assignment had been handed in and their last exams had been taken; Naomi drove down to Exeter on her moped to meet Emily.

Throughout the two hour journey Emily stood in the street, waiting for Naomi's arrival, her lips tingling from the anticipation of finally kissing Naomi for the first time in almost two months.

'Missed you,' said Naomi, her lips curling at the edges as she removed her helmet.

Emily didn't say anything. She just lunged towards Naomi, ignoring the fact she was sat on a scooter, and wrapped her arms around her. Their lips met and Emily's body edged that little bit closer, her breasts pushing against Naomi's chest.

'Careful.' But it was already too late, Emily moved a little too far forwards and the moped began to shift to one side. Naomi let out a scream as the moped fell over, bringing Naomi down with it until Emily final fell on top.

'Missed you too,' said Emily, planting kisses across her face and neck, her hands wandering along her girlfriend's thighs. Had the moped not been cutting off the circulation in Naomi's leg she'd probably have joined Emily in her fevered attempt to get into her knickers. Emily, however, completely ignored the fact they were lying on the floor and continued her escapade.

'If you don't get this moped off me right now I won't sleep with you for a week,' said Naomi, pushing Emily as far away as she possibly could.

'Spoil sport.'

'You've not got an insatiable sex fiend lying on top of a moped on top of your leg.'

'Sorry.' Emily stood up and helped her to remove the scooter before jumping on her again. Her arms wrapped tightly around Naomi's neck and they got lost in the joy of kissing each other once more. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' said Naomi, diving back in for another kiss. 'Is the flat ready?'

'I moved in this morning.'

'I guess we should probably christen it at some point.' Naomi chewed on her lip and tilted her head to one side. Emily took a deep breath.

'You're gonna make me wait, aren't you?'

'Christ no,' said Naomi, scooping Emily up in her arms and carrying her towards the front door. 'I miss your fingers…and your tongue.'

'I've been getting some practice in,' said Emily, smirking as she whispered all the things she wanted to do to Naomi into her ear.

'Do you want me to fucking drop you?' Naomi began to lower her teasingly onto the floor.

'Don't you fucking dare, I like the idea of being carried over the threshold.'

'Then don't tell me things like that when I'm carrying a heavy lump.'

'Thanks.' Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck to steadier herself. She rested her head gently against Naomi's shoulder and breathed in the scent she'd committed to memory.

'What do we have planned for the week?' asked Naomi, carrying Emily through the door and up the stairs to the first floor flat. Finally they reached the lounge where she dropped her carefully onto the sofa and climbed on top of her, her knees resting on either side of her hips. She wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless until they had nothing left to give each other.

'A little bit of this,' said Emily, wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck and pulling her in close. 'Then lots and lots of this.'

Emily flicked her tongue out against Naomi's neck, trailing it down towards her shoulder blade; she moved her hands along Naomi's back, up and down underneath her jacket which she quickly pushed away. The last thing she wanted was any item of clothing to stop her from having Naomi completely.

'Fucking clothes,' she said, slipping her hands into the waistband of Naomi's skirt. 'Can we live on a desert island where clothes aren't needed?'

'Maybe not a desert island.' Naomi laughed and removed her tooth from the edge of her lip. 'But we could spend the week naked, if you really want.'

'Definitely.'

xxx

By dinner time they were hungry, so Emily phoned for a pizza whilst Naomi jumped in the shower. It had become so normal for her not to be able to see Naomi; she began to miss her again. When she finally returned to the lounge in little more than a towel wrapped around her wet hair, Emily wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply.

'If that's how you want to greet me, I'll take showers more often,' said Naomi with a smirk.

'No,' said Emily, moving her arms down to Naomi's waist. 'I don't want you to ever leave me again.'

'Two years in we should really be getting into ruts where we drive each other crazy and have sex once a week.'

'Never,' said Emily.

'Maybe we should always live apart.'

'Are you fucking serious?' asked Emily, aghast. 'It's been hell living without you. You want that forever?'

'Not really, but Jesus does it make seeing you again so much better.'

'Pizza should be here in a few minutes, who wants to get dressed to answer the door?'

'Shotgun not,' said Naomi quickly, a look of defeat on Emily's face followed. Naomi looked her up and down, ignoring the disappointed look on Emily's face. 'You could always answer the door dressed like that.'

'You want me to answer the door to, probably a male, pizza delivery person naked?'

'Why not?'

'Okay then.'

They sat on the sofa waiting for the delivery person to arrive. When the doorbell rang Naomi put a DVD on whilst Emily went to answer the door. She peered through the peephole.

'On a scale of one to ten how hot do you think the pizza delivery person is?' asked Emily, looking at Naomi with a smirk.

'Three, probably some no hoper who couldn't get a better job who's fathered three children by three different mothers and still isn't twenty.'

'Wrong,' said Emily, opening the door. She smiled at the woman stood on the other side of the door. 'Evening.'

'Oh, evening,' said the woman, her eyes open wide.

On hearing the sound of the woman's voice, Naomi jumped up from her seat and walked towards the door. She wasn't going to leave Emily alone, naked, with someone other woman.

'Oh, sorry,' the woman gasped, looking between Emily and Naomi.

'Thanks for the pizza,' said Emily, handing her some money. 'Keep the change.'

Emily closed the door behind the woman and carried the pizza back into the lounge. Naomi tilted her head and watched Emily walk. She loved every inch of her, from her cute button nose to her funny shaped little toes. But the things she loved the most were the things very obviously on display.

'I'm starving,' said Naomi, following Emily towards the small dining table in the corner of the room.

'Me too,' said Emily, opening the pizza box. But Naomi closed it again. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm fucking starving.'

'Me too,' Emily repeated, her eyebrows creased.

She obviously didn't understand which was alright by Naomi. She'd much rather show than tell anyway. Emily reached for the pizza box again but Naomi stepped in the way, her body pressed up against Emily's. She stared into her eyes, chewing on her lip as she fucked Emily with her expression.

'I'm happy to save the pizza for dessert,' said Naomi, resting her hands on Emily's hips and kissing her passionately.

'Oh,' said Emily, her breath hitched as Naomi ground her body against her own.

In one quick movement, Naomi pushed Emily down onto the floor where she kissed her toes, nibbling their ends as she'd done so many times before. She really did love Emily's toes. Then she kissed her again, along her ankles and her thighs right up towards her nipples. As Emily thrust her hips up to meet Naomi's body, her legs parting ever so slightly, Naomi moved her fingers back down her body until they reached between her legs.

'Pizza for dessert is good,' Emily whispered, cut off abruptly by the overwhelming feeling capturing her entire body.


End file.
